Daylight
by WolfAngel62
Summary: A song-fic to Daylight by Maroon 5. A Cliche'd airport kiss and sadness, such is the life of Christina Aguilera and Adam Levine.


Name: Daylight

Author: WolfAngel62 AKA Daciana, Daci, or Wolf

Starring: Christina Aguilera and Adam Levine

Fandom: The Voice

Summary: A cliche'd airport kiss, and sadness. Such is the life of Christina Aguilera and Adam Levine.

* * *

_Here I am waiting, I have to leave soon_

_Why am I, Holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it, come so fast?_

_This is our last night, but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_'Cause I know, when I wake, I'll have to slip away_

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around all the time, I wish we could just come clean." A womans voice drifted through the darkness of the room,

"I know Chrissy, but with the way we live, media would have a field day. I'm sorry." Adam tucked his head in and pressed a sleepy kiss to her temple.

"I just don't know how it came so fast, I'll miss you, you know," She pressed herself closer to him in the bed, vaguely hearing the whispered _'__I love you'_

_And when the Daylight comes I'll have to to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the Daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Daylight peeked through the curtains as Adam slipped out of bed and soundlessly located his clothes, kissed Christina goodbye, and shut the door to the bedroom. He grabbed his luggage and walked to the curb, where a car was waiting to take him to the airport. Adam loaded his luggage and climbed in, looking mournfully at Christina's bedroom window as the car pulled away.

_Here I am staring, at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting back, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

Christina awoke and immediatly noticed that Adam had left, she glanced at the clock and propelled herself out of bed, dressing in jeans and a t-shirt quickly and throwing her hair up, no time for makeup as she ran out of the house and jumped into her car, breaking a few speed limits on the way to the airport. She knew exactly where he'd be, exactly which gate his flight to Brazil was leaving from. She parked and ran in, sweet talking her way through security and customs.

_And when the Daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the Daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

"Adam! Adam!" she stopped at his gate and looked around. Where was he?

_Ooo-oh-ohh_

She turned and caught sight of him looking mournfully out the window, he looked up with a look of disbelief on his face and walked to her slowly, as if afraid she would vanish. "Oh, God, what are you doing here?"

"Please don't go, please don't, I don't know what I'll do." She looked more vunerable than ever, _'And so small'_ thought Adam, as she was standing there shaking like a little leaf with tears building in those big blue eyes of hers and little bits of hair falling out of her messy bun.

_Woah-oh-ohh_

"Oh, Chrissy, Chrisssy Chrissy Chrissy." Adam held out his arms and Christina ran into them, folding her small frame into his larger one, "I'm so sorry, so, so sorry, I don't want to leave you either, but the tour, and everything, and- God Chrissy, I want to stay, I really do, but I just can't, I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

"M'kay." She whimpered, sounding very much like a child. Adam tore himself away and walked toward the doors as Christina stared after him. On impulse, she ran back to him and kissed him, tasting coffee and berries and something so... Adam, in him. She tore herself away and put a hand on his chest, "Now go, before you miss your flight." And she pushed him away.

_Woah-oh-ohh_

And, watching Adam Levine leave for Brazil, Christina Aguilera, for the first time in years, broke down crying.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh..._

* * *

**_Lemme know what you think please, and don't bother with reviews telling me that this story is illegal, if I really cared, do you think I'd have posted it?_**

**_Peace, Love, Pie, Blake Shelton,_**

**_~Daci~_**


End file.
